My Puzzle Piece
by HisViking
Summary: Bella's the new girl at school and her attraction to bad boy is instant, however will he let himself get close to her? People call him the freak of the school especially because of his year younger sister, his autistic sister Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**My Puzzle Piece**

**Summary:** Bella's the new girl at school and her attraction to bad boy is instant, however will he let himself get close to her? People call him the freak of the school especially because of his year younger sister, his autistic sister Alice.

**Chapter One:** Chocolate Chip Cookies

…

**BPOV**

I sat in my truck for a good five minutes, before I had calmly collected myself enough to even walk up to this damn hell hole. I was glad I was here though with my dad instead of my mom and her fucked up boyfriend but I wasn't glad to be back in forks high school. These kids were the lowest of low and had shitty personalities. I grew up here in forks but moved away when I was fourteen however now I'm back at seventeen.

My step-father hit me and I decided that if Renee was going to stay with that asshole then I was leaving. I left the next day though so I didn't have to really put up with his shit; she didn't even tell me she loved me or goodbye. Just that I should watch who I talked to. Bitch mad threats but I told her I may talk to dad so don't hold your breath.

I was as confident as I was back then I was just a bit bitchier now, I didn't put up with peoples shit. I used to be a total nerd then one day I looked in the mirror and said I needed a change and now I was changed.

I got out of my truck and grabbed my rather large purse before slamming the door shut. I knew everyone would be staring at me in a matter of minutes. I had one full sleeve of tattoos and another tattoo on my other arm.

My dad actually didn't mind much since he was tatted up as well, I guess we were similar in that way. We also both stood up to assholes when we knew other people couldn't, we had very large mouths when we wanted to talk. We may not have said much but when we did talk it was normally important.

I had on my favorite black leather mini skirt with my fishnet stockings, my combat boots were only partly laced up and the laces were tucked in though so I didn't trip. I had on a off the shoulder Three days grace shirt; they were one of the best bands ever.

I walked out into the parking lot and surely everyone was staring. I had bright blue in my hair as well and a tongue piercing oh and my bellybutton along with my nose. My dad approved so that was all that mattered to me, these bitches could go to hell.

I walked up towards the door and passed a group of girls I heard one of them mutter 'freak' and I just stuck my middle finger up at them and winked.

"Take a picture, it may last a bit longer" I said with a sickeningly sweet voice. My middle finger had a pretty ring on it that went from the base of my finger up to my knuckle. It would do a lot of damage if I actually hit someone but I didn't plan to on the first day here. At least not yet anyway, I didn't need anymore shit happening at the moment.

I swung the door open and made my way to the office. Mrs. Cope was already expecting me and quickly gave me a hug then my schedule; I didn't have many classes since I had taken all advanced classes back in phoenix. I had three main classes and then an art class plus a full hour of study hall and a full hour of lunch. Then I could go home.

I walked into my first period class and quickly talked to the teacher and took a seat in the back. Students then started coming in and my eyes quickly caught a copper headed boy walking with a smaller girl, she looked pixie like. He walked her into her class gave her books and kissed her forehead. I frowned slightly, damn he was taken. He was gorgeous too. Very tall with a very pronounced jaw line and he wore leather, yep I was already drooling. Did I mention his eyes were a bright green? He looked over at me and held my gaze. I didn't look away though.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen" the teacher said and I was disappointed when he left the class, I guess he wasn't going to be in this class. The little perky girl sat next to me and quickly looked down and started to draw.

I leaned over to look at her drawing, she was drawing what looked like to be me but in a sort of anime way.

"Wow you're really good. I'm Bella" I figured I'd be polite since I had been snooping and watching her draw, I knew I liked my privacy so she probably liked hers too or at least I could assume. She looked up at me with wide eyes and pointed to herself.

"Your name is?" I asked again. Was she deaf maybe?

"My name's Alice" she said in a small voice, her voice wasn't like other people but it sounded like my younger cousins. She had autism and I knew she hated her voice, was this why she was quiet.

"It's nice to meet you Alice, damn you must draw regularly if your this frigging good" I told her being honest, she smiled slightly and I gave her a reassuring smile. She didn't look confident at all, she seemed like she hesitated before she answered me a lot of the times. We talked during class and the teacher never said a word. Maybe the teacher knew she didn't talk much but whatever it was she never once interrupted our conversation. I learned a lot about her though; the boy who walked her in here was her brother. Her mother and father's names were Carlisle and Esme Cullen, she loved rock and she had a few tattoos. She wants her bellybutton pierced.

"Miss Cullen can you please answer the question on the board" the teacher's voice rang through our conversation and we both looked up at the board. Her face fell instantly. She must hate talking in class, on the board it was a simple question I knew she could answer. She was exactly like my cousin only older. She probably had a mild case.

"Um…I think that Juliet and Romeo are a classic because who doesn't want love like that. Something where you die over it, it's passionate. Something all women envy when they see couples in love especially a strong one like that" Alice said and I heard a few girls snickering. I glared their way until I heard a voice from the front of the room.

"Something dumb freaks like you don't get" the blonde girl sneered at Alice and I saw Alice look down and wipe away unshed tears. I looked at the teacher and saw her face go blank and white. She must not really know how to deal with bullies. She was most likely bullied in high school as well. I decided to take the situation into my own hands. I got out of the chair and pushed it back letting it fly across the room slamming into the back wall.

"Excuse me?" I asked loud and clear, my voice was filled with anger. The girl looked surprised I even said anything to her then she had a damn smug look on her face.

"What didn't you hear? Hun if you know what's good for you stay away from the freak or your reputation is going to go down" she said and the other girls nodded. I just laughed and walked up to her pulling her chair out and I pushed her desk over harshly, the teacher didn't even say a word.

"Now you listen, say dumb ass comments like that again to her and I'll kick your ass plain and simple. Look at her and glare at her again and I'll pull out all your fake blonde hair got it? Talk about her behind her fucking back and I'll fuck you up so badly even your own mother won't recognize you. If you think it's a threat I'll say no but it's a fucking promise. Hey Alice want to head to our next class? I don't think I can deal with assholes at the moment" I moved away from the trembling blonde and grabbed my books and purse.

"Miss Shay, I'm sorry this had to happen on the first day but I don't regret it" I said nodding to her then walking out of the class, Alice followed quickly behind.

"I'm sorry I ruined your first day" she said sadly.

"You didn't ruin it; it was going to happen eventually I ran into dumb asses. Listen Alice don't let what they say get to you alright, I know it may be hurtful but down the road they'll be fat, bald, and their husbands will be plumbers" I told her and she giggled, it was a nice sound to hear from her.

"Thanks" she said and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"No problem, you remind me of my little cousin so don't' worry I have your back. I need one ally at this school" I told her as we walked around the school waiting for the bell to ring.

"So what's your next class?" I asked her.

"I have art class with my brother Edward" she said happily. It seemed her brother brought out the light in her eyes, not in a creepy way but like she really loved him and looked up to him.

"Well you're in luck because I have art class as well. Please tell me you'll sit with me. I don't want to be alone with assholes" I begged jokingly and she looked away jokingly like she was thinking about it.

"Of course" she answered and we both giggled and walked into the art room. When we got there the bronze haired boy was sitting at the desk at the far end and was working on something already.

"Hey Ali Kat, that picture you were drawing. Who was it of?" I asked curiously while we stayed in the doorway. I didn't want to meet him just yet and I wanted to know who she was drawing.

"Oh it was you, my brother was staring and well you're pretty. You made for a good character for me to draw" she said looking embarrassed.

"Super hot guy is your brother?" I asked again to make sure I heard her correctly.

"Yep he's my brother and he's single" she winked and we walked into the class room before I got filled and she found her seat across from her brother and I sat down next to him since there was no chair where she sat.

"How was class Alice?" he asked ignoring me. Okay then maybe he didn't really care for any of his sister's friends.

"Oh um…it was okay" she blurted out really fast. I wanted to tell him but I knew it wasn't my place since they were brother and sister.

"Alice" he said with a protective warning tone.

"Lauren was mean again but I think she'll leave me alone now" she said smiling over at me. I smiled back and finally Edwards gazed landed on me, I couldn't tell if he wanted to smile or demand what I had to do with it.

"I take it you have something to do with it?" his voice was polite but there wasn't much emotion behind it now.

"I may have threw her desk down and threaten to kick the shit out of her. I also may have told her that if she ever was rude to Ali Kat here that I may rip out her hair and fuck up her face. As I said it could be the reason why" said grinning at Alice, she seemed pretty happy with my response towards the Lauren chick.

"Thank you for sticking up for my sister" he said, he was genuine here.

"It's not a problem; I've taken a liking to pixie here. I already told her I had her back" I winked at her and she smiled and started drawing. "Bella Swan" I held out my hand for him to shake which he took and shook back.

"Edward Cullen" he said, his voice was like pure velvet and I wanted to wrap myself in it, while being naked.

"Alright class I want you to draw anything that gets you in the mood at the moment. I want to see how good you all are. Try to really show you" the teacher said after telling us the rules. We were allowed to have our iPods out and listen to them even our cell phones but if the principle comes by then we hide them.

Edward took out his and I glanced at his songs while he scrolled through them, we had a lot of the same stuff on our iPods. I was impressed with his sense of music.

"Edward, Bella likes the same bands you do" she pointed to my shirt and I held it out a little so it was more readable then when it was when it was on the curve of my breasts. His eyes sparked something but then quickly masked them; I wanted to figure him out. However I had a feeling he wouldn't let that happen right away.

"Seems we do have some of the same interests" he murmured and his gazed dropped from my eyes to my tits then back to his paper as he started to sketch a girl. I decided to do what was inspiring me at the moment. Him.

I continued to draw him and started to work on the hair before I did any o the face. I decided I wouldn't do the eyes and do shading over them like they did in anime since his hair covered his eyes pretty much.

"Hey Bella?" I looked up at Alice.

"Yeah Pixie?" I answered and looked up at her.

"Um well I don't have a lot of friends but I wanted to know if maybe you would want to sleep over sometime?" she asked quietly like she was embarrassed.

"Hell yeah, I'll even let you do my makeup and shit however I refuse to wear pink" I told her and she looked excited, she probably didn't have any friends but hell either did I.

"Great, I'll tell my mom and maybe she'll make Edward and dad leave so we can have just all girls" she gave a teasing look towards Edward who smiled slightly but didn't look up from his paper, she shook his head then stopped and started laughing.

"Yeah Alice, do I have to show you how strong I am again. You push me over once and you think you're superwoman" he teased.

"In the words of Bella. Hell yeah" she quoted me and went back to drawing. I put in my head phones and put on S&M by Rhianna. It was one of the few songs I liked by her but maybe because it was about sex and pain and pleasure. It was a thin line that I enjoyed to cross.

I got up out of my seat and put my IPod in my skirt between my thongs side and my hip. I swayed my hips as I walked over towards the colored pencils. I swayed my hips and dipped down a little while I picked out my color choices. I got all my colors and turned around to see Alice giggling at Edward and him staring at me well most likely it was my ass he was staring at but now it was my face. I winked and started mouthing the words as I danced my way over there. I probably had everyone's attention by now.

I didn't care though, the teacher had left so I grabbed Alice's hand and put one of my head phones in her ear and started dancing with her, she picked up fast and swayed her hips like I did mine and we kept dancing, fortune the teacher didn't come back until the end of class and we were already done dancing and I had successfully finished my drawing, shading, coloring in all.

"Time to share" she said excitedly and I groaned. Did I really want to share? Hell to the fucking no.

Some people were really good however others were weak like that Tyler kid. Alice showed hers and she was one of the better ones. Everyone also had to say their inspiration. What was I going to say though? Finally it was my turn and then Edwards.

I held mine up and people smirked and others were in awe. I guess they did look familiar to each other.

"Um well I guess if you don't know then you're not smart so I'll just leave it at that" I said and dropped down in my seat and quickly put my head down then looked up and over at Edwards drawing, it looked like me which was odd.

"Eh. What she said" he told the class then quickly sat down. I looked down at his picture and concentrated on it, she even had my blue hair. When I looked up he looked away from me. Finally we were dismissed and another class went by and soon I was in lunch.

"Hey, you're Bella right, I'm mike?" some blonde headed kid asked while getting a little too close for my liking, he looked like a messed up face predator.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked slightly irritated as I backed away from him and moved to go around him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to sit with us, I figured since your new you may want to know who you should and shouldn't hang out with" I was going to use this to my advantage.

"Who shouldn't I hang out with?" I asked playing along.

"Oh you know the Cullen kids; the little one has autism and is a total freak. The guy though is a total psycho. He hit me once for no reason and he's known to have a temper" that irritated me.

"Would you like to know a secret mike?" I asked seductively and leaned in closer to him even though I didn't want to. "He's not the only one with a fucking temper" I said loudly in his ear and I'm sure other people heard us as well.

"What? Your not actually disagreeing with me right?" He seemed rather confused and I just rolled my eyes and walked past him.

"Mike take a hint, I don't like you I don't like most of the people at this school. Most of you are a bunch of snobby, idiotic, assholes with bad taste and high sex drives. Go fuck yourself and try not to catch an STD because we all know you have them" his ears were bright pink and then he looked mad and went to say something but held back. I turned around and Edward was standing there so that's probably why.

Alice was behind him and waved at me, I waved back and I sat with them at lunch. No heavy conversation just light questions, they asked me about how it was back in phoenix. I replied with it was okay and nothing about my step father. I asked them about their family and they were sort of open, I noticed they didn't talk when I asked about if they went to any other schools or if they had always lived here, if they always lived here I would have been sure I knew them.

Finally we only had one more class and that was biology, unfortunately neither Edward nor I had the last class with Alice but hers was just study hall. We had biology though which was kind of nice to be alone, I really wanted to know more about him. Aside from what he was like with his family at the moment, I wanted to know what made him tick.

We made it into the biology classroom and sat in the back like I guess we were normally going to do. I growled when mike came into the room and winked at me, I didn't think I could ever growl like an actual animal and apparently Edward was doing the same, his knuckles white though as his face clenched and his jaw locked in place. Damn that was hot.

"Hey Babe, so I decided to give you a second chance" Mike strolled over and leaned down on our table staring at my tits. I heard Edward's growl worsen now.

"Listen Mike, walk the fuck away now or I'll be forced to knee you in your pencil sized dick" I told him seriously.

"Now we both know you don't mean it, and I am rather large" he said and I gagged.

"Listen as much as I know pinky sized things can pleasure some girls but I'm more of an 8 inch girl, so as I said before I'd rather not damage whatever you have in there since its probably not much" I told him and people around us snickered. Edward just glared at him and I moved back away from him.

"Playing hard to get babe? Don't worry I'll catch you" he said with a creepy smile.

"Touch me and I castrate you" I told him and he moved his hand up to touch my face but Edwards hand shot out and grabbed it twisting his arm but the teacher walked but he didn't drop it.

"Touch her and I'll personally shove a pole up your ass" Edward growled out at him, hmmm his threats were similar to mine. He just got more brownie points, _oh and, feel free honey to cash in on them whenever you want._

Edward let him go and he mumbled something about whatever and walked away. The teacher started the lecture after reprimanding Edward for touching another student but I told him I was being sexually harassed and he helped.

"Thanks for that, I really didn't want to have to castrate him. Some girl might want him something and it would be sad to deprive her of whatever he has" I told him and he laughed.

We were learning about the brain and how it works. Hopefully we wouldn't have another incident but I knew these stupid fuckers wouldn't take a hint. We got into mental illnesses and someone had to open their damn mouth.

"So like the Retarded Cullen" It was one of those girls again. It wasn't Lauren though I think her name was Jessica. They all knew I threatened Lauren so I was going through with it. Before Edward could get up to say anything I stepped out of my seat and walked up behind her ripping the stool out from under her. She fell to the ground and I took my chance and got on top of her and starting punching her. She tried to fight back and even got me on my back at first before I kicked her off. She had a shiner and most likely a bloody nose.

"Take your shirts off!" someone screamed and she still tried to fight back. Finally before Mr. Banner could tear her away from me I got my say in.

"I told your little friends this would happen, next time listen to me" I growled at her and warm strong arms wrapped around me. I struggled against them and tried to get another go at her but they wouldn't budge.

"You owe me fifty now"

"Damn it Jess I'm out fifty now!"

"She's good"

"She's going to get detention"

"…or worse suspension"

"On her first day though?"

I heard them talk and I was still growling. Jessica was standing behind Mr. Banner cowering like a little scared girl.

"What Jessica? You can't take it huh? Talk shit but you can't take shit can you?" I taunted and she looked mortified.

"That's what I thought. Keep your damn mouth shut next time" I growled out at her again and I assume it was Edward, he brought us back to our seats and grabbed his shit and mine then kept me on one of his sides away from her and quickly exited the classroom. Mr. Banner followed us though.

"Edward Bella!" he called out and we stopped.

"Listen I can't condone fighting so you have a detention but I won't tell the principle. Stanley girl got what she deserved but next time let me take care of it" he said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Mr. Banner with all respect, I can't let you do that. If she's going to continue that behavior towards my friend then I won't do it in class but after her ass is mine. Warn her if you want but I'll carry out on my promises. Being Arrested doesn't scare me and either does getting expelled." I told him seriously.

"I'd do the same Banner sorry, she's my sister and I don't hit girls but now Bella's here and she'll hit both so you should warn the class to restrain themselves" Edward spit the words out like they were bile in his mouth which they were. How people could be so cruel I'll never know.

"Just please don't in the classroom" he begged.

"Fine" I said in a clipped tone and turned around heading towards my locker, Edward still had my shit though. I walked towards where I knew his locker was, by gossip of course, and saw him and Alice there already grabbing their backpacks.

"Hey Bella" she said excitedly and ran up and hugged me.

"You're face is bruised" she said worriedly and tugged on Edwards arm and pointed at my face like she was telling him to fix it.

"Yeah I got into a bit of a scuff" I told her.

"I know and thank you for defending me" she said sadly and still tugged on Edwards's shirt. She looked almost like a child however I guess only because she was so short and petite like well a pixie.

"Edward you should fix her bruises like you do mine" she pouted and his eyes went wide.

"Eh Alice I don't think she'd like that" he said quickly and handed me back my books which I threw into my bag. How did he fix her bruises?

"But they help and they make the person feel good" she said happily and pouted at him again. Before I could even ask what they were Edward stepped away from Alice and from me and brought his lips to my forehead where I knew I had a bruise and then my cheek and lastly my chin kissing each bruise. He whispered sorry when he moved his face away from mine but I was too stunned to move, was I drooling maybe?

"There Alice I made the bruises better" he said looking at her; she looked like she was up to something too. Devious little mind.

"See all better" she replied chirping before walking away from us towards the parking lot.

"Sorry about that, she's had me kiss her bruises since we were around four I think. The first time she fell down and cried I didn't know what to do and I panicked and did that" he said with his hand on the back of his neck rubbing it.

"Its okay, besides look now my bruises are all better" I teased him and he laughed. We walked out and I could see that Alice was against a Volvo which was parked next to my old piece of crap truck. I should be embarrassed but I wasn't since I liked them and they didn't seem to mind much.

"You're Volvo?"

"You're Truck?"

"Yep" we both said in unison and we walked over towards our cars.

"Alright we'll I'll see you two tomorrow and I'll be bringing cookies. Tonight feels like a baking night for me" I said happily and threw my bag into my truck.

"Oh wait here's my cell phone and this is Edwards" Alice wrote down their numbers and gave me the piece of paper. She walked away and got in the car, Edward was staring at me. I decided to be a little bit of a tease. I slipped the paper into my cleavage then adjusted my tits and walked away. I heard him groan and I smiled to myself.

-At Home-

I started baking the cookies after doing homework and texting both of them so that they would have my number. I also needed to ask Charlie when he got home if I could go over the Cullen's for a sleepover this weekend. Thank god it was already Thursday though.

I decided to bake chocolate chip cookies tonight though and bring them in the morning for them and enough for them to take home.

2cups all-purpose flour

1/2 teaspoon baking soda

1/2 teaspoon salt

3/4 cup unsalted butter, melted

1 cup packed brown sugar

1/2 cup white sugar

1 tablespoon vanilla extract

1 egg

1 egg yolk

2 cups semisweet chocolate chips

**Directions**

Preheat the oven to 325 degrees F (165 degrees C). Grease cookie sheets or line with parchment paper.

Sift together the flour, baking soda and salt; set aside.

In a medium bowl, cream together the melted butter, brown sugar and white sugar until well blended. Beat in the vanilla, egg, and egg yolk until light and creamy. Mix in the sifted ingredients until just blended. Stir in the chocolate chips by hand using a wooden spoon. Drop cookie dough 1/4 cup at a time onto the prepared cookie sheets. Cookies should be about 3 inches apart.

Bake for 15 to 17 minutes in the preheated oven, or until the edges are lightly toasted. Cool on baking sheets for a few minutes before transferring to wire racks to cool completely.

**Hey Bella I just wanted to really say thank you, Alice doesn't have many friends and it seems you're good for her. Oh and my mom said come over whenever you want, she wants to know If you want to have dinner at our house tomorrow. –E**

I smiled and quickly typed back my response saying I would love to have dinner with them and that if they leave the door open I would probably be there every frigging day so watch how you invite me over. I had to laugh at myself because it was true; I never like staying at my own place.

**I guess we'll just have to get used to seeing you around then. I'll let my mom know, she'll be excited -E**

**Great, I'll see you and Pixie tomorrow in the morning. I'm bringing homemade chocolate chip cookies and I can bring some more tomorrow for desert ^_^" –B**

I typed quickly but didn't get a response after a few minutes so I decided to start making the cookies. I got all the ingredients mixed together and finally got them on the tray and ready to bake when my dad walked in and my phone buzzed at the same time.

"Welcome home dad, dinners in the microwave ready to be heated up and I'm making chocolate chip cookies" I told him leaving out the fact I wouldn't be here tomorrow I would tell him after he ate although I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

"How was your first day bells?" he asked as he turned the microwave on for his food. He stood there slightly awkward but then again we never talked much about school whenever we did talk over the phone when I lived with Phil and Renee. He didn't know about any of the abuse either but I hoped he would never have to. I didn't want him to feel like he failed me, he was like me. I would feel guilt and I knew he would too.

"It was okay. I got detention though; um do you know the Cullen family?" I said hesitantly and he eyed me up then took out his food. I would have to answer the text after I talked with Charlie even though I just wanted to whip my phone out now and read it so I could respond to Edward; I had taken a very large liking to him. He was a good job and not an asshole like most guys. Maybe tomorrow I would take a little more effort into the makeup and hair….nah if he didn't like me then it was his loss.

"You fought with someone didn't you…and yes I know the Cullen family. They're good people, it's a shame people treat them so damn bad in this town" he said shaking his head, he looked disappointed in his own town which was rare; my father had a lot of pride normally but not too much where he was an idiot. He didn't like how people were treated here but he loved the town, he grew up here.

"Yeah I made friends with Alice and Edward…I got into a fight because of her. People were acting rude and I already told them not to mess with her and I carried out on my promise" I said hesitantly. He looked up for a moment then back down at his plate. He seemed to be thinking about something before looking back up at me with a knowing look, I had gotten into fights at my previous school for sticking up for people.

"I'm proud of you bells just try to keep it off school grounds" he said shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal but I knew to him it really was a big deal, it was a big deal to me. She didn't deserve the shit people gave her.

"That's what Mr. Banner, my biology teacher, said to me. Oh and Mrs. Cullen invited me over to dinner tomorrow night, would it be okay if I went?" I asked sitting down in the chair across from his. He looked up at me and smiled, I believe it was proud.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask just say you're heading over there. I take it your making the cookies for tomorrow?" He asked with hope in his voice, he loved my chocolate chip cookies. When I visited he would beg for me to make many of them because I would leave after a few days normally. He once told me that everyone on the force stole his cookies just to see what he would do, he was mad.

"Don't worry I made you extra" I promised and pulled out my phone and finally looked down at the text finally. I was excited when I saw Edwards name flash across my screen, I hit open message and smiled. I had been smiling quite a lot lately, it seemed there was one plastered on my face most of the day.

**Yummy, chocolate chip cookies and I can already tell they're probably delicious as fuck. My mom is dying to try them now, she loves cooking so you'll have to switch recipes with her. –E**

**I'd love to switch recipes. Oh and I guess from now on my dad doesn't care if I come over your house. His words were go ahead just leave me a note pretty much. Prepare for lots of bakery. –B**

I smiled and put my phone in my bra and kissed my dad on the forehead before taking out the done cookies and I wrapped them up but I left at least ten for my dad for tonight and tomorrow. I put the rest in the microwave so that he wouldn't get into them, he would never think to look there.

I walked up my steps and turned up the music and started blaring through my room, it was nice quiet music though by sierra Leon. I liked her; she had such an interesting and intense voice. It was comforting in a way I guess but mainly because it wasn't a lot of different lyrics I had to concentrate on, it was just one word repeated but it was repeated beautifully.

I put on my dark green pajamas and climbed into bed with my ear buds in and fell asleep to my sleep time playlist. It was relaxing music…I couldn't wait for tomorrow though as girly as that was.

…

**A/N: Should I even continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This is themusiicjunkiie/Hisviking and I'm here to let you know that I've been rewriting all of my stories and putting them up on my newest account DeadDame! So go to .net/~DeadDame to see my new site and also I will be putting up a lot of my work. I'm now 17 not 15 anymore and I have a different perspective and writing skills that I have acquired through the years. I really hope that you will all tune into my new account DeadDame.


End file.
